


I Say Hello (and You Say Goodbye)

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, of the emotional sort, sort of hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one says goodbye in the Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say Hello (and You Say Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Final square for Jaegercon Bingo. "Goodbye"
> 
> In other news, it's 2:30 AM and I'm going the fuck to sleep after I post this.

They don't say goodbye. It's not the way things are done in the Shatterdome. One by one, or, more often, two by two, pilots and technicians and mechanics all drift away.

Herc goes to represent the last remaining PPDC veterans at the new UN. He goes to represent them and to secure their place in this post-Breach world. Mako and Raleigh follow him a few weeks later, lending the strength of the two most famous pilots to ever Drift with a Jaeger.

Tendo leaves and it turns out that the boyfriend wasn't as much of an obstacle to being with Alison as he'd originally thought. He doesn't say goodbye and he doesn't look back.

Newt though, well. He doesn't like change, doesn't like moving from place to place now that it's his choice. He finally had people around him who didn't look at him like he was some kind of dangerous lunatic, finally had people he would call friends. 

So Newt doesn't say goodbye because Newt doesn't leave. He has the carcass of the baby Kaiju hauled in and begins cataloguing and preserving specimens just like he's done for the last however many years now. When he gets to the long tear in the stomach lining, he has to sit down and put his head between his knees before he can start to control the hysterical laughter that bursts out of his throat.

That's how Hermann finds him, many minutes later and that's just perfect. Driving away the one person, well. No one stays in the end. At least Hermann came to say goodbye.

"You heading out then?"

"What?"

"Well, you came to say goodbye, right? I mean, there's no more predicting to be done, the breach is closed, dude. I just assumed you'd be headed somewhere."

"Oh. Well. I'd rather thought, to um."

"To what?"

"Well, I'd rather thought that I'd stay. Here. With you."


End file.
